Art And Hate
by SilverBlood5
Summary: Human AU. A new night class has been established and to maintain order, 2 prefects have been chosen but they don't get along well. After being late to class, Zero and Yuki are forced to work together for an assignment. Will they begin to understand each other? What happens when Yuki starts crushing on him? Zeki.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction. I hope at least one person likes it, I know it's not the best start but my main ideas for the story are later on so I'm trying to fill in the gaps and explain a few things so it will make sense. On with the story XD.**

* * *

 _"A house is made of bricks and beams; a home is made of hopes and dreams"_

 **Yuki's P.O.V**

It's a place I always went to think, and a place I wouldn't see for a while. The small house in the woods by my house was my only refuge from my parent's busy life. My old babysitter lived here, but she hasn't come back in years. Emi Takahashi was like a big sister to me and I could always count on having her to talk to, but not anymore. 2 years ago she decided to go back to her family because her mother was sick and couldn't care for them anymore. Emi stayed with her family to support them financially because her siblings were still in school and couldn't afford enough food or pay the bills.

After she left, I always came down to her house when I needed time to myself. My parents had helped with funding a new class at the prestigious Cross Academy, a night class for the more advanced students. I, and my brother Kaname, had taken the tests to see if we could get in this class last week. We got the results back an hour ago, my brother was accepted, I was not. I tried really hard for that test and now I feel like I let my parents down.

I picked up the photo frame that sat on the cabinet in the living room and sighed. _'I really wish Emi was here'_ , I thought for the thousandth time since she had left. The photo was of her last day here, we were both sitting in the garden and I was holding her like I never wanted to let go. Emi was a beautiful young woman of 17. Her dark brown hair reached the middle of her back and the sun shone off the odd natural red and silver streaks in it. Her eyes were a brilliant green and if I looked close enough I could see flecks of turquoise and silver. She was wearing her favourite green dress; a gift I had given her for her birthday, and looked like she didn't want to let go of me either. Emi was a brilliant mind and had a scholarship that got her into Cross Academy. She skipped two grades and finished high school at 16. Her family and mine were good friends so she lived with us and also worked for my parents. She was the carer for Kaname and I, looking after us whenever our parents were busy, and she home schooled us. But more importantly, Emi was my role model, my big sister and my best friend; she was the only one I could confide in.

I heard my brother calling me for dinner and put down the photo. Walking out I took in everything around me, because tomorrow I would be leaving, going to the same school she did.

* * *

 **Zero's P.O.V**

I can't believe he did this to me! We're leaving for Cross Academy tomorrow and Ichiru just decided to hide all my underwear. I woke up with him standing over my bed and looking very smug and I couldn't figure out why until I started packing.

I barged into his room without knocking and shouted, "Ichiru, where'd you put 'em." Ichiru looked up from packing his own suitcase with the same smug look and merriment dancing in his eyes.

"Watcha talkin' 'bout Zero?" he asked, trying not to laugh.

"You know very well what I'm talking about Ichiru" I was not in the mood for his games today.

Ichiru clicked his tongue and shook his head while walking over to me "Zero, Zero," he clapped a hand on my shoulder, "you are so cute when you're annoyed." I shook his hand off and glared at him, he just laughed. "OK, OK" he said walking to his closet. "Messin' with you is only fun for a little while" he tossed a plastic bag at me that contained my missing underwear. "You're never gonna get a girlfriend with that attitude ya know" I just scowled at him and left the room.

I continued to pack my things and thought about my new school. The only reason I was going there was because my parents knew the Chairman of the school, I knew him too. Kaien Cross, an eccentric man, if there ever was one. Although I haven't seen him in years, I knew I was still dreading meeting him. I never could stand the man, even as a child. With my suitcase packed all I could do was think about going to a new school tomorrow. Classes didn't start for another week but everyone was going there early so they could get used to the routine. Sitting on my bed, I just knew something bad was going to happen tomorrow.

* * *

 **Just so you know, I wrote Zero's part in the middle of an all nighter with my friends so I wasn't thinking straight. But I liked it so I kept it. I'm gonna try and write longer chapters, tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry it took so long, I have a list of excuses but I'm not even going to try. I was going to make it longer with Zero's P.O.V but I figured I had people waiting long enough, if they're still waiting that is. You may have noticed the change in name, sorry again that was the title for another story of mine. Against Our Will is different to Art And Hate. Sorry.**

 _"_ _Nothing is impossible; the word itself says 'I'm possible'"_

 **Yuki's P.O.V**

'This is it' I thought to myself as we walked to the Chairman's office, 'my chance to be in a real school, make some friends maybe.' Even if I tried, I just couldn't contain my smile. All sadness from not being accepted into the night class had completely vanished, at least for now. I promised myself right then and there that, no matter what, I wouldn't have any regrets and I would be happy with what I got. I would take this chance and make the most of it, even if I wasn't in the same class as my brother.

"Come on Kaname, don't be so slow"

Kaname just shook his head at me. "You're really excited aren't you?"

"Of _course_ I am, _come on_ already" I grabbed his arm and dragged him up the path.

We reached the building and I let go of Kaname's arm, it was his turn to lead me now. Kaname had come here with our parents before so he knew which way to go. I was very excited to see Uncle Kaien again, my mothers brother is my only uncle but even if he wasn't he'd still be my favourite. Not that I'd tell him though, knowing Uncle Kaien he'd just get emotional, cry a river and not let me go for a week. Although he's annoying, clingy and we don't get to see him much he's like a second father to Kaname and I. He led me down a couple hallways and soon enough we were standing in front of a door saying _'Chairman's Office'_. I was busy admiring the decor in the hallway and I didn't even notice that Kaname had knocked on the door until I heard that same cheerful voice I'd heard my whole life.

"Come in." I hadn't heard my uncle's voice in about six months and hearing it just reminded me how much I missed him.

Kaname opened the door and as soon as Uncle Kaien looked up and saw who it was at his door his smile brightened as he got up from his desk and ran to meet us. He's always been a hugger and when it gets too much I just side-step him and watch him fall to the floor, but I hadn't seen him in so long so this time I ran up to him and met him halfway in a hug so tight it was difficult to breathe.

"I missed you so much!" we both said in unison, and then we laughed. The two of us have always been similar and have a habit of finishing each others sentences or just saying the same things at the same time.

"You'd almost think the two of you haven't seen each other in _years_ instead of six months" Kaname chuckled while shaking his head. Uncle Kaien and I pulled apart slightly to look at him then each other with a smile. I don't know whether to be creeped out or love the fact that we always seem to be thinking the same thing. Kaname gave out a yelp of surprise that he would later deny making when we both reached out at the same time to grab him and bring him into the group hug.

It took a few minutes but we managed to settle down. Uncle Kaien gave us our uniforms and class schedules, I felt that pang from not being in the same class as my brother but it was quickly consumed by nervousness at starting a new school, which quickly turned to panic. It finally sunk in that this was the farthest I've ever been from home, and it was going to be the longest time I've ever been away. I once had a two-night sleepover at my friend, Maria Kurenai's, place but that was it. _Two nights._ That was the longest I've ever spent away from home. Gods how was I gonna survive the _term_.

My train of thought was broken my uncle gave us both a map of the school, a slip of paper and a key each. "These are the keys to your dorm rooms, on the paper is where your staying and the maps will help you get there and make sure you don't get lost" he spared me a glance at that last part. It was understandable I've never been here before, but some part of me had a feeling he was making a stab at my less than perfect sense of direction.

"Oh and one more thing Yuki. The students here can get a bit rowdy at times and parents of the students in the night class want their children to have as much peace and quiet as possible so they can study better. So I've decided to establish a disciplinary committee and I want you to join"

"Me?" that came as a bit of a surprise, what could I do.

"Yes you" he nodded "You're won't cause any trouble, you're hard-working, dedicated and I trust that you're the right person for the job"

"Are you sure?" 'cause I wasn't.

"Yes" he nodded again "You'll have a few extra responsibilities; monitoring the class changeover, patrolling at night, running errands for me-oh but don't worry you'll have a partner to help you" Well I couldn't say no to him, at least I wasn't alone.

"Alright I'll do it, who will I be working with?"

Even though uncle beamed at me I couldn't help but notice he was a little tense. "Great. He's not here yet so I'll introduce you later. He's the son of a friend of mine and he's been going to a local school in his town so this is his first year here. His name is Zero Kiryu and he's in the year above you but you will be sharing a class with him. Not many students wanted to do art this year so we decided to join both years in the one class." That made sense, but it didn't explain why he was still tense. I gave him an expectant look and he seemed to get the hint. "Although I don't think it's much of a problem I was told to warn you. Zero's not a very friendly person; he's grouchy and prefers to be alone. He's really nice when you get know him, I'm just saying he might be a bit difficult to work with is all."

"That's okay I'm sure it'll be fine, I look forward to getting to know him" I said with a smile, this guy can't be that bad.

We left with one final parting hug and set off to our dorms. Kaname went down the path to the moon dorms and I went to the sun dorms. I took out my water bottle and began to drink as I wondered what my roommate would be like. I hoped that she was nice and that we got along well, I wanted to be friends with her as I don't really have many friends my age, or female for that matter. Most of my friends were Kaname's friends and I looked forward to getting to know new people and making some friends of my own, however daunting it may be.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I failed to notice the person rounding the corner right in front of me until I collided with them and spilt half my water all over them.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't see you there I-" I rushed out my apology but stopped abruptly when I got a good look at the person I'd pretty much soaked. It was a boy who looked to be about a year older than me, he was wearing casual jeans, joggers and a black T-shirt that was now wet. He was tall, lean and pale; the sun filtering through the tree behind him lit up his features and made it seem as if he was glowing. His silver hair was straight and long enough to almost touch his shoulders with his bangs just covering his eyes which were a light purple like lavender. He was incredibly good looking and would be even more so if there wasn't such a dark expression on his face. "Sorry" I said in a smaller voice realising he was angry with me.

He looked at me a moment longer before stating, "You should be sorry. Clumsy Idiot." He muttered that part as he wringed some water out of his shirt so I wasn't sure if he intended me to hear it. Whatever the answer, I didn't like it. So when he didn't look up and focused his attention on his shirt I did something I probably shouldn't have seeing as it would only make things worse instead of better, I dumped the last of my water over his head. He was taller than me so I had to stand on my toes, it also helped that his head was down a bit looking at his shirt.

The look on his face was even more venomous than the one before and I was certain he'd start shouting even worse things at me. Before he could get far another guy who was undoubtedly this guy's twin started to laugh like he'd just seen the funniest thing ever. In the back of my mind I realised this boy came just as I dumped the water on his brother's head. This boy was wearing jeans in a lighter shade and wore an olive green T-shirt with darker green and white stripes on it. He was just as pale but is cheeks had a bit off pink in them from the exertion of laughing. His hair was slightly longer and tied in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck, his eyes sparkled a lot more and his laugh was so infectious I couldn't help but grin with him.

He may have laughed for a long time if his angry other half hadn't whacked him in the back of the head and reprimanded him. "Ichiru stop laughing, don't encourage her" he said as if I'm some naughty child that doesn't know any better. I was about to make a comment about that when Ichiru spoke again.

"Come on Zero, this is so funny, I've never seen a girl-or anyone for that matter-have the guts to retaliate and-" at this he broke into another round of chuckles "dump water on your head." He barely got the sentence out before he was laughing again.

"Zero? As in Zero Kiryu?" I asked the brothers while begging in my mind that this was not true. Ichiru's laughing dimmed to chuckles and looked at me; Zero looked at me with that sour look and a little confusion.

"Have we met?" he asked and I shook my head, barely believing it. I meant to make a good first impression on this guy and be civil because that would just be so much easier to work with him. I screwed up.

"No" I sighed, "But we'll be spending a _lot_ of time together" The look on his face told me he was about to protest but I cut him off "I understand you're going to be my partner in the disciplinary committee" The look of shock on his face was enough to break Ichiru out of his own shocked state and begin laughing like a kid in a candy store all over again. This was going to be fun.

"Oh, this is gonna be great" Ichiru's comment was similar to mine, but it lacked the sarcasm. "There goes Kaien again, surprises for all"

That made me look at him "You know my uncle?" I asked. It was only after I said it that I remembered Uncle say that he was friends with their father, of course they'd know him. It made Ichiru stop laughing again and look at me curiously.

"Uncle?" he asked, then recognition flittered across his features. "You're Yuki Kuran" I nodded and he walked up to me and shook my hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Yuki, and of course to finally find someone who can put my brother in his place" that earned him a glare from Zero but Ichiru didn't see. "I'm Ichiru Kiryu, your Uncle's told me a lot about you. This bonehead here-" he gestured to his brother "-is my older twin brother Zero Kiryu as you know. Kaien didn't tell us anything about a disciplinary committee but it certainly is a delightful surprise" he had a mischievous glint in his eyes, obviously enjoying his twin's annoyance.

"Who's side are you on?" Zero finally spoke for the first time since I mentioned being his partner.

Ichiru turned around to face him, standing right next to me, showing he was on my side with a wide smile. Zero glared at him, _always such negative emotions,_ I thought. "Zero dear you know I love you, but this-" he gestured between us "-is the beginning of a beautiful friendship. I can already see it" Ichiru's smile grew wider if possible. He was so cheerful it was hard to believe he was related to the person who'd called me a clumsy idiot for accidently bumping into him and spilling my water on him. It was like they were opposites and I couldn't help but smile at both this revelation and Ichiru's infectious personality.

Zero kept glaring then stalked off. Ichiru turned to face me with that big smile. "I know you and I are gonna be great friends Yuki"

I knew without a doubt that what I said next was truth "Me too Ichiru" my smile was about as big as his.

His face softened slightly, "and don't mind my brother, he comes off mean and can certainly act like a total jerk especially with that temper of his but he's a really nice guy when it comes down to it, you just got to get to know him" looking at the fondness on his face I could tell he loved his brother dearly and what he said was so similar to what Uncle Kaien had said about Zero before. I hoped they were right and that I could fix this.

"My Uncle said the same thing and I didn't mean for our first meeting to be like this. The next time I see him I'll apologize" I told him. I really wanted to be civil with Zero but if he kept up with his attitude and treating me the way he was I wasn't so sure it would work. I understand he had a short temper but the problem was, I did too. I had a feeling that was going to cause a lot of arguments in the future. This didn't look good.


End file.
